Shake It Up A Little
by NightFallen Angel
Summary: Torn from my world and thrown to the next. I wasn't allowed to live a normal life it seems. But hey if I'm gonna be here, may as well shake things up a little bit.
1. I’m falling

"Beep...Beep...Beeeeeep…"

I flung my arm at the noise that woke me from from my slumber, i felt contact with my fist and smiled. I rolled over slightly and took a relax-

"BEEEEEP…"

I opened my eyes unamused, I sighed and sat up in my bed and hit the alarm to shut it off. I stared at it daring it to go off again, I swear the thing had it out-

"Beep…"

My right eye twitched and I unplugged the accursed machine. I grumbled under my breath, "damn alarm clock." I pulled myself out of bed and sighed at my loss of comfort. I trudged over to my closet and pulled out some tan cargo pants and a black t-shirt and slipped them on. I slowly made my way out of my bedroom into my kitchen as i made myself a couple of eggs and bacon. I cracked the eggs into a frying pan and stirred them till I had a gold color throughout the pan. I turned the egg's heat on low and tore open a pack of bacon, I grabbed a couple pieces and put the rest back in my refrigerator. I placed the bacon on the pan and let it begin to sizzle for a short minute before i reached up into my cabinet and pulled out a glass and filled it with orange juice. Sipping at my drink i stirred the eggs a few times and flipped the bacon, the smell slightly bettering my mood not much. After a bit of time my breakfast finally was made and I set it on a plate and refilled my glass, I made my way over to my love seat and switched on my television. I looked through looking for a new show to watch, I found nothing so I went back to my favored section on anime. At the top was a new entry 'RWBY', I read a few reviews which said it was amazing so I decided to put on the show. I slowly made my way through my breakfast, watching as the show began.

I was quickly captivated by the opening lines, I quickly paused and rushed back to my kitchen grabbing some snacks I settled down again and resumed the show. It was decided my Saturday would be spent watching it from start to finish.

Some hours later~

"Who is the queen?" I said to nobody in particular, I looked at my current snack rations and the time length of the second volume. I sighed and pushed myself off the couch and quickly made my way over to my kitchen again. I scoured through my fridge looking for things of general edible nature. I found nothing necessarily appetizing, so I grabbed a couple apples and made my way back to my couch.

2:00 am~

"Oh hell no! You did not just kill her you son of a bitch, there will be a reckoning!!!" I shouted at my dark room, my eyes watering. I blinked at the general lack of light, and glanced down at the time."uhh thats not good…" I sighed and stretched my arms out to my sides. I sighed as i looked at the TV off, I switched it off and passed out on my bed.

Some time that night~

I was having a nightmare, you know those ones where your falling perpetually into nothing, yeah those ones. But something was off, for one I knew I was awake, secondly none of my previous nightmares have even had a big ass moon, thirdly what the fuck happened to the moon?!? It looked like a broken plate, just like RW- I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. I flipped myself over to see where i was falling into a massive courtyard, you know the ground was approaching very quickly… "oh shit!" my eyes widened, sorry courtyard your getting a paint job. I watched as the ground was nearly twenty feet away, I closed my eyes. After I had been falling for another ten seconds, I questioned where the ground was, or the wind, or the general death thing…

I opened my eyes to see the ground not one foot away, whatever holding me up disappeared and I found my face digging into the ground. "Ughhh, I don't get paid enough for this…"

"Don't get paid enough for what?" That voice sounded vaguely familiar. I looked up at a set of high heels and dress shoes, I sat up and looked up at the people that stood in front of me.

"Yeah I am most definitely demanding a promotion, as for what I do… apparently I adventure into other universes. One that also happens to be a show I was watching earlier today, or whatever time thing you guys have here. Hmmm…"

"Excuse me!!" the woman in front of me whom I presumed to be Glynda Goodwitch, I cocked an eyebrow at her.

She cleared her throat, "mr? -"

"Ah my name is…" i grinned slightly, " mmm many call me michael, as is my given name," I looked at the witch again and propped my elbow up on the cement, "oh you want my last name I take it, Nightfall, Michael Nightfall."

"Well Mr. Nightfall, can I ask you please pick yourself off the ground."

I groaned, "as you wish," I stood up and dusted off my clothes, "at your service mam what can I do you for." she frowned at me, the man next to here merely sipped his coffee, his eyes glinting in amusement. "Quick question is that cane of yours a weapon of some kind."

The man looked at me curiously, "perhaps, but I find myself more curious as to why a teenager is falling in the middle of the night, nearly becoming one with the pavement if it weren't for my associate here."

"Thank you kindly", she merely nodded at me

" to continue may I ask how you found yourself in such a position Mr. Nightfall?"

I blanked on an answer so I shrugged and made the infamous mumble of, "I don't know".

The man sipped from his coffee, "well I admit it's quite late at night and I have an appointment in the city here shortly, Glynda could you please go on ahead and monitor the situation, I will show our friend here to place he can rest." She nodded and turned on her heel and walked away.

I looked at who I assumed was Ozpin at this point, "that woman is quite the piece of work, but seriously a cape? I admit it fits her theme of a witch but really?" he sipped his coffee and shrugged at me, "well put my good sir, now if you have the time I would like to ask a few questions is that alright?"

"Mm I don't see why not."

"So first off-"

Later~

I found myself staring out the window of Ozpin's office down at the glowing lights of the city. I sighed as I looked on, It seems I had gotten myself stuck in RWBY. So much for a normal school, I spoke to Ozpin about my situation and quite frankly he took it extremely well. I was going to be attending beacon in the upcoming year, but I had a lot of work to do if I was going to be anything more than Jaune. Far off in the distance I saw distant sparks flashing in the sky, it seems Ruby had her first encounter with Cinder and Torchwick. I sat myself down in Ozpin's chair and opened the scroll he had given me. He has asked me to fill out the information on my scroll so he could put me into the system.

Name: Michael Nightfall

Age: 14

Height(ft): 5'5

Weight: 100

Hair color:Black

Eye color:Blue

Bio: Not available

Known Family dead or alive: None

Combat training:none

Aura unlocked or locked: locked

If unlocked, semblance:not known

Weapon: none

Intentions:

I paused at intentions, I wasn't sure what I was going to do in a world I had never existed in before. But knowing this universe and the way it is I will need training if I want to survive no matter what I do…

Intentions: training to survive

I marked complete on my profile, and set it down on the table and glanced at the time. Feeling tired I steched my arms and headed for the elevator only until I realized I had no clue where the dorms were let alone where i was to sleep. I groaned and settled back down in the chair and pouted to myself.

After a time I grabbed my scroll again, If I wasn't going to do anything else then there was work to be done. I pulled up the internet browser and looked up the means of how to unlock one's aura. Thankfully the written language was in english otherwise I would have been screwed. Looking through multiple websites, I found that the first thing I had to do was meditate, and do it a lot...


	2. The First Spark Is Ignited

I sat there at Ozpin's desk and took a few deep breaths and tried to clear my mind. I had done some meditation before but I wouldn't say it was much, but now it needs to be enough. I slowly cleared my mind of everything, forgetting that i was in a whole alternate reality was something I would never do but I managed to get the thoughts to slowly fade away. I remember reading too look at my core to find what amounted to a lock, that I would have to pull my aura out of this box and then apparently i just suddenly I had aura. I found that rather peculiar to be honest. I mean it was sorta, woah bam there you go enjoy your new present, but I wasn't really going to complain. So I sat there for a while and just felt around in a blank cavity for something in nothing? Yeah that sounds about right…

It would be apparently three hours later when I felt someone tapping my shoulder, I looked up to see who if i remember correctly was Qrow Branwen. To be honest he was my favorite character I mean the guy was a badass, just saying and yes I am straight. He was slightly swaying side to side, and he leaned in close to stare at me.

"You er um seen uh Ozpin he said to meet him?" yeah, he was definitely wasted.

I sighed, "no, I haven't seen the headmaster, but I suspect he won't be too long." Qrow shrugged and sat himself on the desk and pulled out his flask. He took a swig from it and offered it to me and I declined with a shake of my head, he shrugged and took another drink.

"So kid, who are you I can't say I have seen you around town." he said in a slightly serious tone. This confused me because a second ago he seemed very drunk, but now, I didn't know.

"Sorry, but I don't know if I can trust you with that information. If Ozpin approves then I will tell you, may I ask who you are?" I feigned curiosity, I didn't want to give away the fact I knew a lot more than I should before I had someone there to protect me. Namely a certain silver haired man. He stared at me for another moment and then relaxed a bit.

"Qrow, Qrow Branwen, Hunter extraordinaire." I nodded at him, and he tilted his head to the side slightly, "you kinda remind me of Ozpin kid heh, but you don't have the hair for it to be honest."

I deadpanned at him, "uh thanks?"

He took another drink from his flask, "no problem." he began to lightly swirl the liquid around inside in his hand and looked up at the ceiling.

A rather awkward silence came between us, so of course I did the natural thing.

"So if that flask like bottomless or like what is going on there?" I asked and indicated his drink.

The man looked at me oddly and erupted into laughter, he took another drink and smirked at me, "trade secret kid, you become a hunter and I might just tell you."

I smiled right back at him, "and if i figure it out before then?"

The man ran a hand through his rather wild hair, "then I'll make you a fully marked huntsman right then and there, they tell you at graduation."

I quirked an eyebrow at him, "seriously?"

"Yep" he popped the p slightly. I thought about it and it actually explained a lot. I mean if you looked at Ozpin's coffee, doctor Oobleck's thermos mug, and then Qrow himself…

"I'll be damned, the more you know."

Eventually Ozpin showed up with Glynda in tow, by the time they had shown up I got to know Qrow pretty well. He like talking about Yang and Ruby a lot, he told me a few tips and tricks, but he was a rather interesting fellow. I kept myself planted in the seat when the man approached the desk, the man had kept me waiting for flipping ever, he was going have to suck it up. I smiled lightly, " Welcome back Mr. Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch. We have been expecting you, please pull up a chair," I indicated the two chairs to the side of the room and brought my hands together on the desk, "please me and my associate here," I nodded to Qrow who was grinning, "have much to discuss with you." Ozpin quirked his eyebrow at me, Qrow at that point had begun to laugh without bothering to hide it, and Glynda was slowly turning red. "Come on, chop chop, I don't want to be here all night after all." I pointed to the chair and it began to move towards me, "hmm that's new…" I mumbled.

Surprisingly Ozpin sat down and Glynda was left standing in complete and total exasperation from the situation. Qrow had fell onto the floor, I think he was breathing I wasn't sure. "Mr. Branwen, please compose yourself before Glynda murders you, she seems put off?" Qrow scrambled up to attention like a Mistral soldier, "at ease." I told him. "And Ms. Goodwitch would you please close your mouth, it is unbecoming of a woman of your stature. Now Mr. Ozpin, how was the excursion with Ms. Rose? Did my recommendation of cookies help?"

The man was smiling from behind his coffee cup, "yes, quite a bit in fact. Ms. Rose and Glynda here partok in combat against the criminal Roman Torchwick, a rogue hunter might I add, and fought against an unknown who had strong control over some sort of fire power. We are unsure as to whether it was dust, a semblance, or some sort of power. Glynda pulled her over to a local police station where I spoke with her briefly and extended an invitation to our establishment. She is a exceptional prodigy, I believe she is capable." Qrow looked on curiously and worriedly at this, while I nodded sagely.

"Does the young lady know of the power of her eyes?" I asked calmly. Qrow's hand had begun to twitch toward his weapon that lay on his back and Glynda had yet to respond, or move, at all…

"No she does not, but perhaps here she can learn to use them properly." Ozpin relied easily, Qrow seemed to be still very unsure.

"That would not be a bad idea at all, but we cannot let this information of such training be released to the greater public. I have a feeling a few people would respond rather… negatively to such a thing." Ozpin nodded slowly at this, " no-"

"What the hell is this about my niece? And how does he know about her eyes and Salem and just what is going on?" Qrow interrupted rudely and looked unsettled.

"That was rude… I was in the middle of talking to..." I said quietly, Ozpin answered his question.

"Mr. Nightfall here is in a way, from the future and is rather knowledgeable about many things that are going on. I have asked for his assistance in some matters, he makes for good council, he asks all the right questions too?" Ozpin stated in a matter of factly tone.

Qrow sighed as he sat on the desk and rubbed his temples, "dammit…" he took a long drink from his flask, "Alright start from the beginning."

I rolled my eyes, "well yesterday i woke up and almost killed my alarm clock, oh you want information on how i got here, yeah about that we have no idea." Qrow quickly looked to Ozpin for help who shrugged helplessly at him.

"So your like from another world?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"You know the future of our world?"

I nodded again, "well no, but I can tell you likely events that should occur. You know the chaos theory and the butterfly effect and such."

"Do you know how to fight?" he asked me scanning my body.

"Not the foggiest clue, but I have a pretty solid imagination."

"Ozpin are you sure thing lil brat here is actually of any use?" he asked, indirectly insulting me.

Ozpin opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to the punch, "Listen you dusty old drunken crow, I quite frankly don't have time for you to be doubtful. We can figure out how the hell i got here and how to get me home at another time. But if we don't put our heads together, and when shit inevitably hits the fan, all hell is going to break lose. Vale could very well be destroyed, Yang will lose her arm, Salem is going to send her person peerage to try and assassinate you and Ruby. Oh and did I add that Salem could get the relics and turn the world into her own personal plaything. We still haven't heard from Summer yet, who might I add is more than likely in the grimlands alone. If she learned to use her eyes then there is a chance she is still alive and if she is, well, I think that speaks for herself. A second great war is on the brink of starting again. God dammit Brawen, wake the fuck up your supposed to be a spy master not a drunken idiot. I may be young but I am no idiot, and quite frankly I want to find a way home before I get ripped to pieces by Grimm, capeesh?" At this point I had slammed my hands down on the table and had stepped out of my chair. "We are outmanned, outgunned, out planned, and you better be thanking whatever god you believe in, that I showed up to wake you sorry asses up. We have about two years to prepare, we have surprise on our side, and if we take advantage of that then maybe just maybe everyone won't die okay?" I huffed, who woulda thought I had that in me, I am going to cry myself tonight in terror from this I think.

Qrow could only nod. Ozpin took another sip from his mug as per usual. I wasn't sure if Glynda was dead or what, but she had yet to move.

"Look the Cinder has put the Fall maiden out of commision for the time being, we can do a few things to change that, but it is going to have to be very carefully planned. Summer the Summer maiden is missing and alone, since nobody has inherited the powers, we can infer that she is still alive somewhere. In time Raven," Qrow looked shocked when I mentioned her name, " is going to become the spring maiden if the timeline remains the same. We still don't know who is the Winter Maiden, Though I think Ozpin can answer that for us, can't you old man?" I stared at Ozpin, I knew he was the old man that originally gave away the maidens' powers, and I had a mighty good clue on just who the Winter maiden was.

All eyes turned to Ozpin who had his eyes closed in thought, " Everyone come to my Office tomorrow afternoon we have much to discuss, Glynda I need you to contact the the other professors and tell them to be there, Qrow get Tai and maybe Raven if you can. If you have time start looking into potential whereabouts of Summer's location. Mr. Nightfall I want you to be well rested tomorrow I believe between the two of us we are going to be doing a lot of talking. I am going to get ahold of James and tell his to bring specialist Winter, we need information on current dust supplies and we are going to need his technology. Anyone else we are going to want here Mr. Nightfall?" he looked at me seriously.

I put a hand to my chin, " Kali and Ghira Belladonna, we are going to need their help with gaining support and creating a resistance against the White Fang, if all else fails they can assist in preventing faunus from joining them in mass. To get them over here tell them that their daughter's safety is at stake, they know nothing of her state or where she is so that will certainly get their attention… That's all I can think of at the moment."

Ozpin looked to think about for a moment then nodded, "that could prove very wise. Alright everyone please get on to your tasks, Glynda can you please escort Mr. Nightfall to a dorm room where he might be able to rest, and procure food to my knowledge you haven't eaten anything for some time?" I embarrassingly had to shake my head no, I was starving, "the school kitchen as well then would be good. Good night everyone see you tomorrow. Oh and Michael, "I quirked an eyebrow at that, "All of beacons are at your disposal including classified documents, do as you will with them. Welcome to the.. Ah yes brotherhood I do believe that is what James referred to it as."

"Thank you Ozpin." I assumed normal formalities were not expected of me then. And with that having been said I walked out of the room with Glynda, Crow had already pulled at his phone and was calling someone and Ozpin seemed to be doing something similar. I watched as the elevator doors slowly closed and trapped me within a metal box with the wicked witch. I looked over to her, "I am sorry for going against common courtesy Ms. goodwitch I know that does not go over well with you."

She sighed while typing at a scroll she had open in her hands, "it's quite alright, to be honest in this situation forgoing formalities would make things simpler. Is that alright with you Michael?" she looked up at me.

I was rather surprised by this she didn't seem to be on the verge of trying to whip me with her wan- er riding crop, "only if it is alright with you Glynda."

She smiled ever so lightly, i think it may have just been the light. "I must commend you though i have never seen anyone that is able to make professor Ozpin take action, I do hope his trust in you is not misplaced?" she looked at me menacingly, there was the witch I was expecting.

"I intend to do everything in my power to save as many lives as I can mam. I will consider it to be my good deed for my life I think." I said smiling. She quirked her eyebrow at me and nodded, then she returned to her work. I was left to my own thoughts.

A lot was going to happen tomorrow, and i was going to be the center of attention, and the inner introvert inside of me wants to commit suicide. I suppose the first thing I had ought to do is write everything i remembered down so- i felt my stomach growl- never mind i will write everything down after i eat. I felt the elevator stop and the doors opened, Glynda began to walk without even notifying me to follow her. We passed the dorm areas where she gave me the password to the first room so i could get in later and she lead me to the cafeteria. The school truly was beautiful, i looked down as we walked through a corridor with windows at the moonlit courtyard, having an ethereal beauty to it. I looked up at the moon, it really was quite surprising to me that it was cracked the way it was. I had figured with gravity and some other things it wouldn't look that way but it did. It was in it's own right beautiful. Eventually we came to the cafeteria and Glynda led me inside to the kitchen. She stopped once we were inside and looked at me and i heard my phone scroll go off, that was going to take some getting used to. "I have just sent my number to you, that and a map of the school so if you forgot how to get back to your room or Ozpin's office you know the way. Contact me if you run into any trouble." without waiting for a response she turned and left, her heels echoing through the emptiness as she left. I looked at the massive kitchen, there was everytool there I could imagine and then some I had never actually seen before. Without the people though it was a cold and lonely place to honest, you never felt alone and every noise would set you off.

I made my way over to one of the many refrigerator that were around the kitchen, there were a number of things i recognized but a few I had never even seen before. I pulled out the essentials for a basic sandwich and made my way out of the kitchen as fast as i could, of course with my sandwich in tow.

I came back to the corridor that overlooked the courtyard and stared outside. Clouds had begun to fill the sky, it seemed it may rain tomorrow. I watched as a crow took dived past the window and began to glide towards the city. The crow squaked a few times as it went, eventually fading into mere whispers in my ears. I could see the city lights from here, blinking and glowing with a warm warmth, despite the oncoming darkness. I sighed and resumed my trip back to my room, somewhere in the trip i heard the click of heels and the sounds of a deeper voice flowing through the hallways. The silence returned and a song occured to me, and music was a comfort of home.

"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
They strung up a man  
They say who murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where dead man called out  
For his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree."

"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where I told you to run,  
So we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree."

"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Wear a necklace of hope,  
Side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree."

"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where I told you to run,  
So we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree."

"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
They strung up a man  
They say who murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree."

"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where dead man called out  
For his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree"

I finished the final note at a low whisper, and i listened to my voice as it echoed through the halls. I felt a small tear run down my cheek, i smiled slightly and whipped it away and straightened myself. It was a few more minutes and then I reached my room door, I slipped inside and laid down on the bed. I hummed the tune one more time while looking at the ceiling and then fell asleep.

With Glynda and professor Port~

"Tomorrow you say at noon Glynda? Yes, that is of little issue for me, I will be there."

"Thank you Peter, things are changing in ways i can't even begin to comprehend." Peter's bushy eyebrows furrowed together at that piece of information.

"Change is necessary, but I assume this isn't a pleasant greeting for the beginnings of next year?" Glynda shook her head grimmly, "I see, let us see what tomorrow brings then."

It was then a sullen voice rang through the empty halls, "who is that Glynda?" Peter asked as he let the song envelop him.

"The cause of the meeting tomorrow…" she said it at a low whisper, a light shiver ran through her voice when the meaning of the song that was being song occurred to her.

The light whispers of the end of the song were almost impossible to hear, they stood there for a moment and Peter nodded at Glynda and returned to his room. Glynda remained for a short time then made way for the other professors.

With Ozpin-

"Thank you James, especially on such short notice."

"It's fine Ozpin, but the need for such a meeting worries me."

"It should James, the fate of the world is at stake…"

"I will see you tomorrow James, do not forget Ms. Schnee."

"I will not, Until then old friend.

Ozpin leaned back in his seat at the call ended, and he looked out the window. He pulled up the security feed to check up on the newcomer to his school, The boy was staring out at the window at the time, but it was not long before he broke his gaze and continued his way to him dorm room. The boy began to sing a sullen melody, and it sent shivers down Ozpin's spine. It was a powerful song. He listened until the boy finished and cut the feed. He was left in darkness, all but for the gentle moonlight that filtered through the window lighting the room in a silver light. "It was going to happen eventually, but I hoped it never would…"he said to himself. He sighed and pushed himself away from his desk and made his way to the courtyard, he needed to go on a walk…

Author comments-

Alright so the story plot line is starting to take shape, and yes the plot is probably going to be confusing at times, but I ask you give the story time to reveal itself.

For this I am making Summer the well Summer maiden, I think it was fitting more than anyone else. Plus it will make for some interesting plot points later on. As to whether she is alive or not, at the moment I am considering her alive.

I am going to occasionally throw songs in there, songs can hold a lot of power and emotion and I hope I can use them effectively add to the story.

Yes, there was a touch of a clue as to what Michael's semblance, but it won't be revealed for a bit.

Michael's age that while he is young, he is mentally pretty old. The reality of the sudden change will be taking hold later on in the story, but at the moment he is more preoccupied with other things.

I hope you enjoyed, if you have anything you want me to add I am more than willing to consider integrating it. Also I am debating some sort of romance between Michael and someone, but i'm not sure who so if any of you readers really care let me know.


	3. I Look Good

Chapter 3

I groaned in dissatisfaction as a ray of sun reached my closed eyes, i could hear the light tweeting of birds beyond the window next to. The sun had some sort of grudge against me I swear, I couldn't just sleep in peace. I realized it was Monday and I began to scramble to get ready for school until it occured to me, I was no longer home. I sat back down on the edge of my bed and held my head in my hands. I had an urge to almost cry, I wanted to go back home. I wanted to see my family and friends, hell even my shitty teachers… I slapped my cheeks slightly, "bad bad thoughts" I shouted to myself. I pushed myself up again and made my way over to the bathroom that was attached to the side of the room, I came to a stop in front of the mirror. I had a normal case of terrible bedhead, but I noticed something. My facial expression had changed ever so slightly, my jawline was a touch more pronounced and my skin was clear. My eyes were lighter than they usually were, they were more of an icy blue now instead of the deeper blue they used to be. My teeth we're perfectly white and the bags that I had grown used to no longer had a place on my face. Yet another reminder of my circumstances, but they were not necessarily terrible ones. I fixed my hair a little bit so it could be considered acceptable in public and left the bathroom. I felt my stomach growl and sighed, I made my way over to my nightstand and grabbed my scroll. I made my way to the door and opened it to find a gift on the floor. There was a fresh pair of cargo pants and a bodytight no sleeved, black shirt. I picked them off the ground and closed the door and changed into them. I wasn't gonna lie. I rather liked the outfit change, but it was missing a few things, but I could address those another day.

I made my way out of the dorm hallway and looked through my scroll for the location to the library. I figured after my meal reading up on some history would not be a terrible idea. Knowledge is power afterall, I heard my boot falls echo slightly in the yet again empty halls. Then it occured to me I didn't have a clue where my boots came from, they were like the ones i wore back on earth but like newer. And I most certainly do not sleep with shoes on, another mystery it seems…

"Good morning dear boy!" a cheerful voice rang out from behind me that scared the ever loving shit out of me, not that I would admit it though.

I turned to see profesor Port waking up from behind me, bushy mustache and all. He would make for a good santa I noted idly. "Good morning to you too mr?" I had to fake introductions, it was only kinda fair.

"Ah I am Peter Port, Profesor of beacon! Exceptional hunter!-" he shouted out boastfully, while doing a little dance. Kinda like that Jiraya guy from Naruto, wait no exactly like him. "And dear boy should you ever so wish, I would be more than willing to tell you great stories of my fine adventures as a huntsman!"

"Thank you Mr. Port, I may take you up on that one day." I was trying to be polite, but jeez he was making it hard.

"My dear boy you may simply call me Peter! Where are you off too this fine morning?" he asked curiously.

"Oh I was hoping to go to the kitchen and make myself a little breakfast, and what of you?"

"I was headed the same way! How delightful!" he laughed merrily, I mentally groaned he must be one of those accursed morning people. Did I mention I hate mornings?

"So uh Peter what is it like to be a professor here at Beacon?"

"I find it very fulfilling! I am quite grateful to Ozpin for letting me take a position here! Hahaha! Though the students are admittedly very rude, they always fall asleep during my extraordinary tales!" The man seemed very confident in that fact.

"Well Peter if you would like, over breakfast I could try to help your little problem?" I was really hoping the man would accept, I could tell already his stories were as terrible as they were rumored to be.

"Hmm, Why not! I shall never deny myself the chance to better myself! Lead on dear boy!" he pointed in the vague direction of the cafeteria.

"Why are we walking why don't you begin to tell me one of your shorter tales?"

A large grin erupted from below his bushy face and he inhaled deeply, "My father-"

I sighed, "nope you have already lost me, I said about you."

"But it was about me, you didn't let me get there." he said rather frustrated at the interruption.

"Alright Peter I am going to let you in on a secret about society, people really don't care about what you have done unless you are written down in a book of legends. There are exceptions to this rule, but they are very rare. People also don't want the small details, they want the action and excitement, the thrill of a tale of a duel to the death or a close encounter. They couldn't care less about the man that was your father unless it has to do with him killing stuff. And your a teacher yes?" I said pointedly at him, he nodded and his face was furrowed in concentration. "Then you need to tell the hunters and huntresses in training about how to kill grimm, their weaknesses. If you want to put that into a story, then by all means go ahead, but I fail to see how killing grim has to do with who your father was. Do you see my point?"

"To a degree yes, but I believe I have done all of that rather well."

"I would beg to differ, if you put these students to sleep then they arent listening, and if they arent listening then how are they supposed to learn anything."

"..."

"Exactly, yes i know this is a bit of a buzzkill but guess what happens if you are interesting?"

"what happens?" the man looked slightly hopeful at that piece of information.

"Your students learn, they get stronger, and when that happens your popularity as a teacher will skyrocket. And when that happens people will ask for help or advice, you have everything to gain and nothing to lose."

"My dear boy I do believe you are onto something here!" the man said happily. He was back to his cheery self so i could only assume so, "now let us continue this discussion over breakfast I am famished!" My stomach growled in agreement.

"I can get behind that, it shouldn't be too far right?" I still unfortunately did not have a clue about the layout of the school despite having a map of the thing in my hands.

"Not far at all! What you have said so far has been incredibly enlightening. Thank you dear boy!"

I smiled, what I like helping people dont judge me…

After a bit I had settled down across from Peter with a tray of food for him and I. we munched on our food and I furtherly discussed the topic of his lectures. The man was surprisingly respectful of everything I said and seemed to take into consideration everything I said. He was very eccentric but he was a pretty cool guy at his core.

"You have given me much to think about Michael, thank you."

"It's no problem I enjoyed talking to you, we should do this again sometime." the man nodded enthusiastically.

"Definitely my dear boy! I must be off I have an appointment with a number of my colleagues in Ozpin's office!"

"Oh yeah, I had totally forgotten about that. mind if I come with you i am attending the meeting as well."

"Well I don't see why not, follow me boy!" He spun on his heel and began wadd-walking towards the exit to the cafeteria and I followed close behind him.

It was sometime later when I found myself standing beside Ozpin, who was sipping at his ever present mug of… Is that bastard drinking hot chocolate, where the hell was mine!

"Mr. Nightfall!" Glynda shouted at me impatiently, she was tapping her foot and had her arms crossed, glaring too might I add. I also idly noted she had gone back to calling me by my last name, this formal nonsense was already annoying.

"Ah yes?" I mentally prepared myself for the backlash of her response, the woman was turning red for crying out loud. Qrow chuckled and Ironwood looked umass used along with his companion Winter. We had been sitting in Ozpin's office, we were still waiting on the belladonnas' to arrive. They had a longer distance to travel so they were cut a little slack, they were expected any minute though.

Ironwood saved me lucky, "Mr. Nightfall my name is James Ironwood and this is my associate Winter Schnee." he extended his hand for me to take which i shook accordingly

I smiled slightly to lighten the mood slightly, "please excuse me for spacing out, there is quite a bit on my plate as you might be able to imagine afterall. My name is Michael Nightfall, please call me Michael. Seriously the whole formalities are already bothering me and I haven't even been here a full 24 hours." The general seemed slightly intrigued by this as well as taken aback, Glynda was going nuclear and the radiation was spreading to the schnee.

"Perhaps Mr. Nightfall." he was smirking lightly the cheeky bastard.

"Eh you can't blame me for trying." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Ozpin spoke up, "you know technically he can yo-"

"Shut it Ozpin. Damn smartass." I said frustrated and I was rubbing my temples a bit. Ozpin seemed to be a lot more mature than he truly was.

"Yeesh."

"You can make smartass comments occasionally if i get a cup of whatever you got in there." I said, pointing at his mug. He hugged it protectively and i could see the gears in his head debating on whether or not to let me have some. Eventually he relented.

"Fine…" he pulled another mug from the bottom of the one he was using then proceeded to fill it with his own mug. This infinite supply of liquid was getting on my nerves. He handed me a mug and I nodded in thanks. I took a sip and I was shocked. This stuff was downright amazing no wonder the bastard was keeping it away from everyone else.

"You are gonna give me the recipe for this stuff after we are done here." I said seriously taking another sip.

"Nuh-uh" he responded shaking his head like a child.

"Uh-huh" I said nodding at him.

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh"

"Nu-"

"Gentleman!" Glynda yelled at the top of her lungs, i heard in the background the subtle ding of the elevator. "You are not 4 year olds! Pull your shit together already!" She was going nuclear.

I glanced at Ozpin, "you ever hear her use such profanities?"

He shook his head.

"Huh the more you know," Glynda had begun to advance towards us, her riding crop being held very menacingly. "Good Morn-Afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna!"

I felt the killing intent that had once been threatening my very soul disappear when Glynda's stare turned to the guests. The older gentleman had his eyebrow quirked and his wife was giggling behind her hand.

Ghira smiled, "hello everyone, may I inquire as to why we have been called here?"

I stood up from my chair, "yes yes, all in due time my good sir. Please you two take a seat, if your lucky I might be able to nab a bit more of Ozpin's hot chocolate for you, though don't hold your breath."

"Hmm that does sound rather appetizing." Kali tapped her chin, clearly dreaming of the wonderful drink. Ozpin cradled his hot chocolate and hissed at everyone.

Everyone exchanged pleasantries so I decided to start the meeting. "Alright as to why everyone has been called here since im sure is plaguing all of your minds, i'll keep this as simple as i can. Whatever is decided in this room could very well decide the fate of the world, we can save the jokes for another time. General Ironwood you have been called here for reasons regarding young Penny as well as your general military personal and arsenal. Winter Schnee you have been called here because we need your connections to gain a general knowledge of dust levels at the moment, where a lot the attacks on your property is being conducted, as well as security. I would also like to discuss the labour laws of the Fauna that work for the SDC. Mrs. and Mr. Belladona you both have been called here for your past connections to the White Fang. Yes, i do realize that you currently are taking no part in any of their recent activities, but you still hold a lot of influential power, not to mention if your efforts are used correctly you could very well save your daughter a lot of pain. Qrow your spy network and reconnaissance is going to have a large surge of demand per say, I need you to keep that properly organized and keep terms over our favorite wicked witch and her pawns. Also start tracking down Raven as well as Summer. Ms. Goodwitch and Mr. Ozpin you two are going to be upping the training for the academy and standards dramatically, regardless of public disapproval, your academy is going to be a beacon of hope, don't let the name down hmm? The same goes for you teachers. Now that you all have a general overview of your jobs, I'm going to tell you why…

It wasn't until late into the evening when the meeting finally came to a close, after i had told everyone about the future they had asked a lot of questions. They were having a lot of trouble, excluding Ozpin, Glynda, and Crow, accepting the possibility of such a future. Lucky they were starting to see the small little things that were the slow build up to the rather grimm finale. We were going to resume the meeting tomorrow once everyone had a bit more of a chance to accept the way things are. Qrow had resumed trying to find Summer and was preparing an expedition to potential locations she could be. If nothing else we could give poor Ruby some closure. There was what amounted to a school board meeting i was going to be in attendance tomorrow for, all of the school staff wanted to discuss what were to be the new standards and such.

Ironwood and surprisingly Kali were bewildered to hear about the potential survival of a certain rose which I found interesting. Ironwood was also wary about the information about Raven, but for the time being he seemed to be okay, and he was worried about the face I knew about his android but I told him not to worry. I highly suspect he still is though, and Ozpin seemed to be itching to have a bit of time to talk to the man

On the good side the hot chocolate Ozpin gave me earlier was still hot and was still plenty so that was nice. Saved my throat to be honest, I did a lot of talking.

I sighed as I lounged back on the bench in the courtyard of the school, the sun yet again had begun to dim on the horizon. The city lights had turned on once again, and life moved on as always. I felt my chest clench a little, I had always been one to love a beautiful view. A painting every moment if you know what I mean, but I never had any luck in capturing those precious seconds of pure wonder. Neither photography or paintings could truly do it for me.

I shook my head and turned my thoughts back to earlier in the day. I had always loved Summer's character despite never having been introduced to the show. I held hope that she might still be alive somehow, because her powers were never transferred… well at least as far as I know. The entire idea was based on the probable chance that Summer had thought of her daughter in her dying moments.

I pushed myself off the bench and walked the expansive campus, and I found myself at the stage where Ozpin gave him infamous speech. I personally found resolve in his words, I in my past life was considered a genius, a very odd genius. I don't think the same… have you ever felt like the answers were so plain to be seen that it should be blatantly obvious to even the most ignorant people. I eventually started taking pride in the fact that I am very much an enigma. But now, I know nothing. I am now a nobody without a reputation, I can start all over, it's kind of exciting. But now I am in a fight for the future of humanity, The greatest fighters and heros will learn my name and I will have nothing but my knowledge of the future which will quickly become irrelevant should any changes be made. I can lead people, I can plan, I have a work ethic unlike anyone else. But to be a huntsman? I'd be a joke… These children have years of training and I haven't ever fought a person physically. I am weak. I am in a universe where i have no future besides a blind shot in the dark, no training or preparedness, nobody to turn to…

But I am a little excited, no scratch that I am very excited. I have always like defying the impossible, hell I made it a habit. Yes I will say it now I am a little insane, i always have been a little unstable. Who after all likes to live in a situation where a mistake can mean the end. I do, plus I'm going to make my own legacy.

I smiled widely at moonlight that poured through the large windows of the academy, I began a slow walk towards Ozpin's office.

I found the man staring out the window of his tower, he only moved to take a sip from his mug. I cleared my throat and saw him shake his head slightly and look at me. "Michael? Back in my office again?"

I chuckled, "yes, I need a favor." I sat on his desk and crossed my leg. "I have made a choice Ozpin…"

He simply gestured with his mug to continue, " I have decided to make fate my bitch, and you my friend are going to help me." I said with a grin as his eyes widened with confusion. " You see I'm new here as you well know, and I need resources. I need information and power if I am going to be of use to anyone, something that you have in spades. You know far more than I do about everything, since you've been alive for god knows how long. You are the first to have aura, or magic, you have to tell me the difference. I want you to unlock my aura, I don't know if i posses it or not, but we are going to find out. Two, I need dust, important info on dust, and means of using it. Three i need a weapon, a bitchin high-tech outfit that has dust in it somehow because why wouldn't I use it, and three I need to know everything that is going on."

Ozpin blinked a few times and sipped his mug, "you ask a lot Michael".

I shrugged, "maybe, but I am not a genius who likes to tear people a new one because they deserve it for the popularity."

Ozpin sat down in his chair, "I've lost some of my touch haven't I?" he said with a sigh. "A random person fell from the sky into my school, has told me the future and how to fix it with evidence, and is now making requests that I find very hard to deny. I can't say I've ever made such a gamble, you know you'd cost me a lot of favors and potentially millions of lives?"

I smiled, "I'm known to have the luck of the devil, and be quite devilish at times. I don't do things by halves. Now say the answer we both know you are going to say."

Ozpin chuckled again, "very well Michael, maybe I will finally have a chance at redemption for the mistakes I made so long ago. But before I help you why are you doing all of this, any normal person would be depressed, hopeless or panicking."

I looked at my nails, "at what point did I feel normal to you? I am very different from your average person. Now come on let's get a move on, I need to know what I have to work with. Need to design a weapon, become proficient with dust, and learn and master my semblance. I intend to be a solo operative in your little program, as bad as it sounds I need to manipulate some of them to send them in the right direction. They would get there eventually, but it wouldn't hurt to speed up the process, and I can tell you right now I am going to have to knock some heads."

Ozpin took a long drink of his mug and set it down on the table and walked beside me. He placed his hand on my shoulder, a green aura emitted from his body and I felt a warmth spreading across my body. He said nothing, but his eyes closed as his aura spread about me. It was comparable to warm water almost, you could feel tingles, it was as if I was becoming even more alive. It was interesting to say the least.

Eventually I wasn't sure for how long but he pulled his hand off of my shoulder. I looked at my hands to see an almost ethereal white or silver? I honestly wasn't sure it was an odd mix. "So this is my aura huh? I kinda expected some sort of great power boost but this is just as interesting… How on earth do I control this? Am I supposed to will it to disappear?"

I recalled in the anime Jaune's aura had disappeared rather quickly, but it didn't seem to be dissipating. Ozpin simply looked at me curiously. "Well any advice old man?"

He looked at me for another second, "I honestly cannot say… You seem to be almost producing aura at the same speed as it exits your body or… Or maybe you cannot reabsorb it?" He paused for a moment, "I must say this is quite peculiar, in all my years I've honestly never seen anything like this."

I simply sighed and ran my hand through my hair, "figures I would have an odd ability, what else is to be expected. However I can certainly play with this heh..`` I chuckled slightly. "Anyways Ozpin I will call you if anything comes up, I am going to try to figure out how this mess works. Goodnight Ozpin." I walked over to the door cloaked under my aura which left slight whisps as I walked. "Oh, one last thing Ozpin… if you have any means of regaining some of your older power I would recommend you start that immediately. I don't need you dying on me and turning into a little teen with little combat conditioning." He nodded at me, "I will see what I can do Michael, I haven't tried in centuries."

"Well I would start at looking at how to replenish aura faster, maybe ask some of those hunters and huntresses to see if they have any ideas on the subject. Until then." I walked into the elevator and felt it begin to take me down to the ground floor.

I looked at my hand again looking at the wisps of light that drifted away. "Guess I gotta learn how to make you do your thing." I whispered under my breath to myself. Luckily nobody had thought to teach me the rules of aura, but it was only a matter of time before people started trying to educate me. I had limited time to work alone, you see I firmly believe that a master has nothing to fear of a rival of equal skill, but someone who just joined the party could end up being far stronger, simply because they didn't know the rules of what is supposed to be the er meta of sorts.

It was comforting having the soft glow filtering through the dark hallways of the academy. I could hear my boots echoing down the hallways, but it was pure silence otherwise. My aura had yet to weaken so I concluded it was simply a perminate function until i found a way to contain it. I could touch it that was for sure as my hand phased right through it, I looked kinda like i had white glow sticks taped around my body.

I had so many questions, Aura was supposed to be a manifestation of one's soul, it could be increased through training and become more efficient. It would only make sense that one's personality would be heavily relevant to one's capabilities with aura. Plus i highly doubted that if you had say super speed a body could keep up with such fierce acceleration like Ruby's semblance allowed her too. Not to mention her desire for contant cookies, which are basically sugar and carbs, seemed like there might be a correlation. Maybe it sped up her metabolism? Or maybe it didn't maybe the semblance alternated the person's body to be more suited towards its specialties. However that didn't have any grounding in any known characters. Maybe a person is born around a semblance or well the semblance is constantly there cultivating the person's personality? Will power is an interesting concept, however there is certainly no known scale as to whether that is apparent. Maybe willing is a means of control, and its powered by emotion? I mean cliche, but it isn't a bad thought… I broke my thoughts off as I let myself into my room.

I threw off all of my clothes and hopped into a shower that was connected to the dorm room. The water quickly left me extremely sleepy and relaxed and I grabbed a new pair of boxers… "where the hell are you coming from?" I pointed at it, it didn't respond. "No surprise.." I jumped into bed and looked up at my ceiling. My aura flowed yet still, illuminating the room.

I thought for a moment, I sat up in my bed and concentrated on my aura. I closed my eyes and focused on my aura being absorbed into my body, after a few moments I opened my eyes. The Aura had vanished, and in its place silver tribal looking tattoos was embedded into my skin.

I quickly slid out of bed and ran to the mirror. The tattoos extended up my arms and went down my body. They kinda skirted around my neck except for in the back where two lines went up into my head and then into the rest of the tattoos. The tattoos had light running through them quickly at random times all over my body. I concentrated again and the tattoos dissipated and they quickly formed back into their wispy from around my body. I condensed them down into their tattoos and looked at myself and smiled. "Damn i look good." I couldn't help myself. My muscles had seemed to have toned themselves with my aura running through them. Something i reminded myself for later, any means or reinforcing my body was a major win. On a side note my hair turned white…

My drowsiness had all, but vanished with my excitement. I ignored my hair for the time being as I threw back on my clothes and called Ozpin on my phon- no scroll now, it rang a few times before he picked up. "Is everything alright michael?"

"Alright this is gonna sound weird, Buttttt I am going to ask we change my name heh." I heard silence on the other end of the phone. "Okay look i figured some stuff out with my aura and I want an associated name, I think Silver is a lot more applicable."

"Fine, it's ultimately up to you. However on two conditions. One im not explaining what happened, and two change your last name could you? It's a mouthful to be honest."

I was mildly shocked, "damn, well why the hell not. You know what Silver… Silver Sparrow, I am joining the bird name wagon!"

"Er Silver you are kidding right? How do you think those two would take it exactly?"

"Mm you have a point… Can I go with Nightshade then? I swear everyone already has cool last names, it is such a pain."

"Silver Nightshade, alright still long but much better. Now what else do you have to tell me?"

"Well you see Ozpin I got tattoos recently."

"What?" he asked me quite confused.

"You know where you are?" I asked him as I started walking out of my room to find him.

"The main courtyard I will see you shortly, oh and Glynda should be looking for me before long I imagine."

I took up a light jog, it was rather odd how refreshed I was given that I was approaching 24 hours of not sleeping.

I quickly jogged along the path and saw Ozpin's white hair reflecting the moonlight. I came to a stop beside the bench that he was sitting on, "alright I made it." the light exercise had made my aura tattoos pulse faster which was interesting.

"How'd this come to be?" he asked me, "and are they only on your arms?"

"No they are all over my body. I'm not complaining tho, these are wicked looking. I can push my aura back out into the wispy state if you I concentrate on it."

"Hmm very interesting, have you tried-"

"Professor Ozpin, I want- oh hello mich-"

I held my hand up, "it's actually Silver now, Silver Nightshade." I gave a little dramatic bow to her. She looked quite confused, "I decided to change my name and that's that."

"I-I see… Ozpin did he run this by you" he nodded, "and you didn't say anything or ask why?"

"Well Glynda, Silver is here to discuss that very thing. I released his aura a little while ago, and well you can see the current results."

She stepped forward and examined me closely, She pulled out her scroll and started typing away for something. "Mich- ah Silver, would you please pull out your scroll? I would like to examine your aura status, this will also provide a good chance to see if we can get further details on its properties as well as how much aura you have." She looked at me expectantly and I quickly opened up my scroll.

"You are gonna have to explain all of this to me I hope you now, I don't have a clue on how any of this stuff works." I sighed as I looked at the unfamiliar programs on the device. "Well, that or you let me play with it and I figure it out all for myself. You know what let's do that one, how about you do the aura scanner thingy."

I held out the scroll which she huffed and snatched out of my hand and quickly set to work. I was getting entered into the pokedex how exciting, shame I don't have a portable home that be cool. "Silver please flare your aura for me." she commanded.

I let my tattoos release from my skin which earned a seconds pause from her before she quickly continued. Ozpin had returned to staring up at the twinkling stars, The night sky in Vale was gorgeous. There was very little light pollution, it was like looking at a galaxy of stars.

"Silver!"

"Huh whassit?" I mumbled

"Open your ears boy, I swear… Here is your scroll back feel free to take a look at it." I looked down at a capacity gauge and health monitor and other various health details. "Considering you just released your aura you have an abnormal amount. More than most second years if I had to rank you. I must warn you to be very aware of how much aura you have, if you-"

I cut her off which earned a killing stare, "I have a suspicion, but don't tell me anything I have some ideas I want to test out before I get told any rules."

"That seems highly counterintuitive, humanity has already spent years studying its properties, what do you know that they haven't discovered?"

"Nothing."

"Like that is any- what do you mean nothing?"

"I want to learn the rules for myself."

"Ozpin, please, help me explain this stupidity of his decision."

Ozpin tore his eyes from the stars, "let him walk his own path Glynda, it is his own choice. The path tempers the warrior after all." He looked at me in the eyes and his eyes glinted in the moonlight. "We have walked our path for many many years, and perhaps we have taken a few wrong turns along the way. What's to say that a new perspective won't reveal new roads and places that we missed before. I know that there has been many a time where I have missed the true picture. Perhaps too many times…" he ended quietly and looked back up at the stars. "There is a storm coming Glynda, and I do not know if we have what it takes to withstand the danger that approaches. When all those sleeping terrors awaken from those terrible dark shadows, and prey on us." Glynda's anger fell and she took on a very grim look.

"But wouldn't him learning the rules himself slow him down?" she asked softly

"Silver has roughly a week to prepare himself for initiation, given his knowledge of what's to come should he believe he is capable of withstanding these challanges let him fight the way he chooses. He knows what is coming, and he has about a year to refine his skill. Guide him when he has trouble, but do not teach him to conform." He stood up from the bench and looked at me. "Tomorrow Silver you and Glynda will be working on developing your aura, I will be testing you at weeks end to see if you are able enough to enroll in my school. I do not need you dying without cause. Also tomorrow I need you to draw up weapon ideas so that you aren't left unarmed when the bullets fly. Until then." with that he walked into the night leaving me and Glynda there alone.

I looked at her, she was clearly lost in thought, "excuse me Glynda?" I asked.

She blinked rapidly, "ah what is it?"

"When shall we meet tomorrow? Say 10?"

"That would be satisfactory, now quickly go rest. I will not be taking it easy on you." with a swish of her cape she turned on her heel and her shoes echoed against the pavement.


End file.
